


coffee scented collars

by raznary



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MAKOTO X LAURENT FLUFF CUZ THE ELECTION IS SCARY ENDNS, Short & Sweet, fluff or whatever, i swear all im able to write is these two, idk how to tag this, im doing this on mobile wtf, love these two, okah, thats all i think, tooth rotting fluff if ya wanna get basic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raznary/pseuds/raznary
Summary: Makoto appreciates the faint coffee scent Laurent gives off.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Kudos: 100





	coffee scented collars

**Author's Note:**

> hehe, another one cuz i can only write these two  
> i tried writing daiharu (for victor hehe) and i struggled so hard 

makoto knocked softly on the door, slowly opening it as he did so. he always opened the door like this, it was his own secret way of letting laurent know it was him, that everything was okay. the lights to the hotel room were off, he felt around the wall, flipping on the lights in the small entry way. he rolled his eyes, “hotel room, right. not like it has its own entry and like three separate rooms.” he mumbled to himself, shucking his shoes off for the night. he was exhausted, he had to work overtime for this case, it was a difficult one, harder than the last one. he yawned, stretching, “laurent, i thought the other case was going to be it?” he called into the room, (rooms?), before heading to find laurent himself. he wasnt really expecting an answer in return, he expected laurent to be asleep. hence his surprise to find said man still awake, humming to himself and pulling clothes from bags and storing them in the closet. they sure as hell didnt look to be in laurents size, they were too small, and definitely not in laurents style. ‘did he seriously buy me a new wardrobe now that we’re together?’ makoto was in disbelief, pleasent and embarrassed disbelief.  
he made his way over to laurent who was pulling even more clothes out of the bags and folding them. he wrapped his arms laurent, pulling the mans back flush against his chest and shoving his nose into his shirt collar. just breathing in the familiar smell of faint roses, smiling. laurents hands were placed over his, they were warm and smooth, much to everyones surprise when first feeling them. they were a comfort to makoto now, not so much a surprise anymore.  
“i didnt expect you to be back already, edamame, i was expecting to have to come pick you up from where you had fallen asleep working.”  
“its only happened once, you dont need to rub it in.” he emphasized it with a tight squeeze, earning him a soft laugh. “say something again,” his voice was muffled, “i like hearing you speak like this, your back rumbles. its comforting.”  
makoto could feel and hear laurent chuckling from where he stood, it really was a comforting feeling. almost as comforting as the faint smell of roses.   
“we can stand here as long as youd like to, makoto. however long you need.” laurent reached a hand around to nestle into makotos hair behind him, rubbing his head slightly. makoto was more than content with the situation.


End file.
